


Good Day Sunshine

by trekwars777



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekwars777/pseuds/trekwars777
Summary: For the prompt Kylux- sunrise. Nice and fluffy!





	Good Day Sunshine

When Hux noticed that Kylo was not in bed, he was under some distress. Had he abandoned him? Did he disappear into the night? Hux got up, ignoring the cold tile on his feet and ran off in search of Ren. Sure enough, he found him- staring out onto the balcony, watching the sunrise. 

"Ren, what happened? I was worried sick about you!" He looked at Hux with a serene smile and went back to watching the sky change color. 

"I remember my dad and me would wake up early to watch the sunrise. And I still do it- it's calming, y'know?" 

"Yes, but..." 

"Hux... just relax. Watch the sunrise, you'll like it." Admitting defeat, Hux decided to give in anyway, amazed at what he saw. The colors blended and became one- just like their hands, which slowly joined together. 


End file.
